1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of containerized shipping, and in particular to a container which serves an integrated function. Preferably the present invention was developed for use in the aircraft industry and in particular the helicopter industry. Preferences notwithstanding, however, the present invention can be utilized in any application where the component to be shipped has a comparable component at the point of destination which must be accommodated while the shipped component is being installed. The container includes a lid work stand which allows components to be transferred between the aircraft and the container.
2. Description of the known Prior Art
In the helicopter field, as in others, it very frequently becomes necessary to replace used or defective parts at a remote location or even at a maintenance location. A problem arises as to handling the part to be replaced during the replacement operation. The problem becomes acute when the parts involved are difficult to handle such as a helicopter transmission. Then too it may be necessary to perform maintenance work on the replaced part before removing it or even shipping it back from the replacement cite.
It would be desirable to have a readily available means for handling the part to be replaced after it is removed. The present invention presents the existing state-of-the-art with such a readily available means. As far as I am aware there is nothing in the state-of-the-art which provides a similar means. The following patents are noted as illustrative of the state-of-the-art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,418,861; 2,428,500; 3,211,299 and 3,580,467. None of these, however, approaches the essence of the present invention. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,467 patent to Pieszak et al. comes closest to the present invention, but even this patent is quite far removed from the present invention as will become clear hereinafter.